


in the bloodline

by torch song (atismere)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atismere/pseuds/torch%20song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your body does not scare them. Your claim to it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the bloodline

i. _Witch_ , they say as you twist and whirl; you are a blur of colours, the dark of your hair smudging against the pale of your skin, scarlet flickering out from your wrists like hungry flames. You raise your hands over your head, letting the silky fire cascade over your body; these flames are starving and so are you.

 _Witch_ , they say.

ii.

It is not the act that frightens them. How can it, when it is they who sought you out? When it is their dirty money pressing against your thighs, blackened fingers daring to reach through the fire.

It is not the act; it is the meaning. You entrance them, captivate them until your spell has set and they cannot move.

You are a spectacle. You are the unknown, bending in prayer to gods so old they no longer have names and singing out spells that have been in your blood longer than these men know. You are bewitching, wild and foreign, with fire and teeth.

You dip low, smiling bloodily at the beady eyes that follow you.

iii.

Your body does not scare them.

Your claim to it does.

iv.

You are a witch, by their standards. Silky, scarlet flames fall across your body but you do not burn. You are thrown into the ocean of their desires, helpless, but you do not drown. Your hands skate over your body, knocking away the grimy fingers pulling at your hips. You smile at the disgruntled, frustrated expressions; you are untouchable, do they not understand? Callouses form on their fingers where they dreamt to take hold and plunder, punish you for a frenzy of their mind.

They will never touch you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
